


You've got a black heart

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maurice and Emma stage an intervention for Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got a black heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/gifts).



> Hey guys! So this is my first time writing Rumbelle so I hope you like it!  
> Reviews and comments welcome.

Emma was starting to worry about Belle, she hadn’t seen the young librarian for a week and the last time she did see her, Belle had been in tears yet again because of something Rumplestiltskin had said. So Emma had gone to Belle’s father with a plan to which he readily agreed.

Two days later they were all sat in Emma’s apartment as she explained why they were there.

“Look I’m not saying you don’t love her because you clearly do, but your relationship with her is not normal, I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve seen her exit your shop in tears.” Emma spoke to Rumplestiltskin while Belle fidgeted in her seat.

“While this is none of your business Saviour I have already apologised to Belle multiple times, and I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of other people’s business.” Rumplestiltskin said as he glared at Emma who started right back.

“We are forgetting why we are here Miss Swan.” Maurice reminded Emma after a few minutes of intense glaring.

Emma sighed and leaned back “You’re right, sorry I let my emotions get the better of me.” She turned to look at Belle who stared at the floor.

“Belle?” She prompted the young brunette when she didn’t speak. “Why don’t you tell him what you told me?” She suggested.

Belle nodded and steeled her jaw as she faced Rumplestiltskin.

“I don't like it when you break me honey why’d you have to do that?” She began speaking and the more she spoke the louder she got. “Tell me when you'll make these tears keep falling do you feel like a man? There's no working you out whatsoever. Only one way I can sum you up altogether, you got a black heart.” She shouted the last part at Rumplestiltskin who looked shocked at her anger.

There were tears in Belle’s eyes as she turned to her father and continued in a quieter tone. “Daddy I've fallen for a monster somehow he's scaring me to death. He's big and he's bad, I love him like mad.” “Emma, he's the best I ever had” She was openly crying as she spoke.  


Rumplestiltskin stood to go and comfort his wife but a glare from her stopped him in his tracks. “No walls to build around me honey 'cause you blew my house down, sticks and stones won't put it back up for me and that's where we're at now.” She spoke to Rumplestiltskin and he cringed at the pain in her voice. “I ain't feeling your love whatsoever, naming hurts me more than weight thrown around but whatever, you’ve got a black heart.” She spat at him, months of pent up anger finally being released from the normally timid librarian. “Daddy I've fallen for a monster, somehow he's scaring me to death. He's big and he's bad, I love him like mad. Emma, he's the best I ever had. Daddy I've fallen for a monster, he got a black heart.” Belle finished speaking and sat down, all the anger leaving her in seconds. Rumplestiltskin stood and went over to the young brunette and held her close as she cried.

“I’m sorry Belle, I didn’t realise how much I hurt you, but I promise you that from now on I will behave better towards you and remind you how much I love you each and every day.” He spoke to Belle as he rubbed her back, trying to sooth the brunette.

“If you’ll still have me that is.” He suddenly looked unsure when Belle looked at him, searching his eyes for something. He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

“You hurt me Rumple, a lot, and I should run for the hills and never look back. You’re a monster Rumple.” He bowed his head and tried not to cry as she spoke.

She lifted his head so she could look in his eyes and smiled softly at him. “But you’re my monster and I love you no matter what.” She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him when he deepened the kiss.

“So, that went well.” Emma said brightly as her and Maurice left the lovebirds to it.

They heard a squeal behind them and stopped for a moment, a moan followed shortly after and Emma and Maurice ran for the exit.

“I’d say more than well Saviour.” Maurice chuckled breathlessly as he tried to keep up with the Sherriff.

“When I get my home back i’m gonna bleach the entire apartment.” Emma replied.


End file.
